


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(37)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [37]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(37)（文：十甫）

流川感到心惊，他从来不知道自己也原来也有害怕的感觉。

正情不自禁地向樱木的唇吻去时，却瞥见他的脸突现痛苦神色。他的心不禁狂跳，立刻用双手捧着樱木的脸，「白痴！怎么样了？你发生什么事？身体出状况了吗？」

樱木不能在这个时候倒下呀，他们还要一起逃走、合捉山泉健一、解除山形市危机的……

「白痴！你给我撑下去！听到没有！你听到没有！」

倏地，樱木双手握着流川覆在他脸上的手，睁开的眼睛竟是笑意，“狐狸在害怕吗？”

听樱木的轻声取笑，流川显得慌乱的眼神终恢复焦点。

他横眉一竖，抽回手，然后一个手肘击在樱木的胸口。

“哎唷！痛～”樱木吃痛地叫了起来，“你这死狐狸，总不能温柔一点的吗？之前被你胡搥狂踢，我都还没找你算帐！哼！刚才压着我的伤处，现在又来给我添伤……我真是倒霉……喂喂，你干嘛？”

流川毫无预警地捲起樱木的上衣下摆，即看见他的胸前有许多若隐若现的暗瘀，斑斑点点地佈在那一片厚实的胸肌。

他用手指轻按那些微青斑点，「痛吗？」

“当然痛！”樱木呲牙咧嘴地说道。

随即，樱木便感到流川的手在自己的胸前改点为搓揉，很轻，彷彿害怕弄疼他似的。

樱木怔怔地注视流川的脸，只见他正全神贯注地替自己搓着揉着，想将那些暗青搓成瘀红，减轻樱木的疼。

他额上的浏海遮掩了他大部份的眼睛，樱木看不见他的眼神。虽然他可以通过读脑了解流川的心思，但他最喜欢的，反而是最“原始”的方法。他爱注视流川的眼睛，从他的眼睛流露出的反应，看透他的感情传达──冷蔑的、愤怒的、嘲讽的、谨慎的、叡智的、坚持的……还有依恋的……

那一双被别人认为是冷漠无情的眼睛，樱木却能从中窥看出流川的丰富感情。那是一双不被社会染缸污染过的坦白眼睛，毫不虚伪、毫不掩饰，也不造作。

樱木举起手，轻轻拨开流川的浏海。柔软的头发在指间滑过，惊动了流川的灵魂之窗。

发现了樱木的目光，流川手上的动作突然停止。眼睛，再也移不开了。

突然，樱木用力地将他一拉，流川顿时伏跌在他的身上。还没回过神，整个人已被樱木牢牢地圈抱着。

感到樱木的下巴扺在自己的头顶上，流川的脸紧贴在樱木的胸膛，静静地伏趴在樱木的身上。

然而，思潮汹涌。

这一个人，被他唤作白痴的人，真不该拿他怎么办才好……他令向来冷漠的自己愤怒、担忧、害怕、思念……其实……是……不知道该拿自己怎么办才好……

虽与他只认识不到两星期，却好像认识了一辈子。

心，已被他满满地佔据，而且是从相遇的时候就开始不自不觉地霸道入驻。待发现时，自己所设的防线早已崩溃，并毁于一瞬间。

若说，自己被樱木深深吸引的是他的笑容、热情，倒不如说是他心底深处的寂寞。

樱木的寂寞，他懂。

因为，他也寂寞。

樱木的寂寞，是来自他身上背负的责任。

与生俱来的责任、必须孤独承担的使命以及对未知的变数，让樱木不愿意让别人分担以及去爱……这一切他都懂。

从爱上樱木的那一刻，就懂了。

被他无声地抗拒到坦白承认爱恋至到现在的相恋，在他与他的爱情过程中，感情被动的流川反而积极起来，纵使知道，他与他的爱情，没有未来。

爱，其实是很可怕的感觉。

尤其是一颗寂寞的心，一旦尝到爱的滋味，就会无穷无尽地贪婪汲取。

流川，正贪婪地汲取与樱木的爱情。他要在他还可以爱与被爱的时候，牢牢地捉住属于自己的那个人。

若你以为流川是现代爱情至理明言──“不在乎天长地久，只在乎曾经拥有”的执行者，那就大错特错了。

大呼“只在乎曾经拥有”的人，其实是深深遗憾的，遗憾自己为何不能与深爱的人天长地久，因此才退而求次，以“曾经拥有”那个人而自慰。

然而，流川不同。

他不后悔爱上樱木，即使知道他们不会有结果，不会有未来。

清楚地表达自己的爱恋，在还有时间相爱的时候，不舍不弃地追逐，牢牢地握在手里。因此，纵使将来分离，他也了无遗憾。

当他对樱木说出，“我不后悔”的时候，就已清楚地告诉樱木，“我不会因为没有你而活不下去，反而会因此活得更精彩，只是，你不能让我有遗憾！”

他知道樱木会了解。

而樱木了解了。他对他释放了他所有刻意压抑着的爱与热情。那是只属于流川的热情。

当两颗寂寞的心亲密地结合在一起时，爱的感觉顿时滋润了两颗心，不管时间是否短暂、无论前路是否危机密佈，两人尽情地相恋相爱。

爱，不要有遗憾。

只是，流川不知道该拿自己怎么办？

他不想放手，他不要放手！

流川紧紧地回抱着樱木，脸埋在他的胸膛尽情地吸气……白痴的味道……他要牢牢地将他的味道刻在记忆里。

人的记忆很奇怪，对于视觉与听觉造成的记忆，随着时间的流逝，会变得模煳，有时候，这些记忆还会随着记忆者的要求而有所改变，然后被贮存，因此，人的记忆，可说是非常不牢靠的，往往带有美化或欺骗成份。

然而，由嗅觉或味觉造成的记忆，例如，从小就吃妈妈煮的菜肴的味道，并不会因为你长期离乡背井或因妈妈仙去而忘了那菜肴的滋味。味道的记忆，是能被牢记一辈子的，即使经过时间的洗礼也不会褪色。

白痴～不要忘记你！不愿忘记你！

……

……

默默无言地感受着流川的体温、流川的重量以及他的思潮，樱木的心既甜蜜又难受。

双手圈抱的力度，紧紧地将两人嵌合起来，没有丝毫偏差与不适，樱木只想永远这样抱着流川。

下巴在流川的头顶轻轻地摩挲，随着流川的思绪，樱木的不禁回想起他们初次亲密接触、双唇贴合的那一刻。

那时，自己为了躲避追兵而假装拥吻流川，虽说使了“权宜之计”，可是毕竟带有好玩与耍无赖之心。因为当时，自己拉着他跑的时候，他明显的抗拒使自己想试试，这个冷漠、讨厌跟人接触的人，在与人作亲密接触时，比如说接吻，会是怎么一副模样？

于是，他的唇贴上他的。

就在他的唇贴着流川的时候，他竟在他那双看似冷漠的眼中看到了无数生机勃勃的感情变幻，深深触动了他的心。然而，只一瞬间，流川的眼睛又恢复冷漠、平静，为了再次看到触动他的变幻，樱木无赖地深吻了他，并顺手将DIC5-E6-BEL5H贴在他的后颈。

他并不知道，自己这一吻之下，不但让流川在心里驻扎了对他的感情，也同时让自己的心对流川萌生了爱苗。

此后，无数次有意无意的“亲密”接触，流川的直接反应，更让他感受到挑逗的乐趣。然而，待发现流川对他“毫不掩饰”的爱意，他才惊觉，自己也同时掉入爱的旋涡，想要抽离时，已太迟了，因为，他已被他紧紧地牵绊着。

积极的他，让他矛盾，想逃却又不愿意逃。

不想与他有更深的感情牵绊，是因为了解他们没有将来，他不想他伤心；但是，心又不舍与他毫无关系，他那一双坚定的眼睛让他依恋。

矛盾的心，终于做了决定，当他说出，“我绝不后悔”时。

即使短暂，也要爱得毫无遗憾。

这是他对他的告白。

樱木再也抗拒不了流川，对他的爱决堤、泛滥了……

然而，即使爱流川就如流川爱他一般无异，他却不得不承认，在他们的爱情中，他并不如流川般坚决。

他的身份、他的使命，仍常使他陷入矛盾中，并不因为互相告白、亲密结合后有所减少。

爱他，所以不希望他与自己涉险。然而，却又不想与他分离，纵使深明长痛不如短痛的道理。

……我该拿自己怎么办才好？

两个不同的躯体，装载着截然不同的两颗心，此刻却拥有一般的心思。

樱木喃喃地道，“想一直这样抱着你……”

倏地，流川挣脱了樱木的环抱，半撑起身体，俯视着他。

樱木仰望着流川，深深地看进他的眼里。

原本就寂然无声密室，此刻竟连呼吸声也听不到，彷彿在一个真空世界里。

在这真空空间，有两个人，一个俯视，一个仰望，眼神如胶般彷漆似的纠缠着，千丝万缕的感情，尽在不言中。

流川的头慢慢地俯下，却在自己的唇快贴上樱木的时候，停住了。

眼神仍然胶状着，和缓的呼吸，互喷在对方的脸上，有些痒。两个人都知道下一步会发生什么事，然而却没有人愿意先行动……害怕会一发不可收拾。

如此暧昧不明地对视了不知多少时候，终有人打破“僵局”。

只见樱木一手反枕在头下，一手则抚上流川的脸，微微一笑说，“你不喜欢跟人接吻吗？”随即伸手一按，将流川的唇按向自己。

一触即发……

“咳咳～不好意思，打扰两位了……”

近在不远处的声音，让原本激烈地缠吻着两人倏地停止了所有的动作……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年12月25日20:10:41在“N2”发表


End file.
